


Castiel's Intergalactic Anal Adventure

by Archangelsanonymous (ArchangelsAnonymous)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Out of Character, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsAnonymous/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: It starts with a big bang.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Castiel's Intergalactic Anal Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Castiel's Intergalactic Anal Adventure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024331) by [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream). 



> Thanks so much, bloodandcream, for letting me make this into a drunken podfic.
> 
> Me reading this fic drunkenly used to be a yearly tradition with my friends and I at the Supernatural con in Minneapolis. However, since there's no more MinnCon, this will have to do. Please enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come rec me more fics!  
> Tumblr: @archangelsanonymous  
> Twitter: @pattypixie


End file.
